


Self Esteem (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Across the room, Apples will be thrown, Because They're Just Friends, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Except for Deceit of course, Other, Patton is just kinda glad everyones getting along, Roman has self esteem issues, Two Bros chillin' in the kitchen, deceit is an asshole, virgil is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Roman has quite a few self esteem issues.It's Deceit's fault.Yeah, let's blame Deceit.





	Self Esteem (Sanders Sides)

At first he could ignore it.

The little niggling voice in his head that told him he wasn’t popular, Thomas didn’t like his ideas, that he wasn’t as good looking as perhaps maybe he’d thought.

At first, he could ignore it.

Then it got too much. Deceit would find any excuse to enter rooms and tell Roman he wasn’t good enough, and he was so… believable.

Roman knew Deceit’s entire being was built on lies, but it was so hard not to take his words to heart.

He couldn’t ignore him anymore.

He tried to change himself, tried to be a little more agreeable, change his image a little.

Nothing worked. He just kept coming back and poking until Roman found all new flaws in himself.

He knew he shouldn’t believe him.

But he did.

And that made him miserable.

 

Virgil never sat at the table at breakfast if he could help it. Even today, he was sitting in the windowsill, apple in hand.

Roman didn’t care. It meant he had the table to himself today. He sat at it with his coffee and bowl of cereal, resuming the conversation they’d been having before Virgil had to teach him how to use the new coffee machine.

Then Deceit breezed in, up and ready for the day, as Roman went to eat his breakfast.

“New look, Roman?” he picked up a banana and continued to move. “Looks great.”

Roman froze. He’d tried something new with his ‘stage makeup’ today, but apparently it hadn’t worked.

“So how about the new coffee machine, hm? Easier, isn’t it, Roman?” he knocked on the machine as he went to leave.

If it was a ploy to make Roman feel stupid, it worked.

Then the apple hit Deceit in the back of the head. His head snapped forward, and he froze. He turned to Virgil.

“And what, may I ask, was that for?” he asked coldly.

Virgil got up to get another apple. “Leave him alone.”

Deceit gave Roman a pitying smile.

“Aw… Need someone to protect you? What kind of hero are you?”

Romans hands started shaking, and he dropped the spoon back into the bowl.

“Deceit. Leave him alone.” Virgil’s voice went very dangerous.

“Maybe it’s because the diet’s not working, hm?” Deceit circled back and poked Roman’s shoulder.

Roman looked at his lap and pushed the bowl away.

“Deceit! Stop it! Go back to your room!”

Deceit looked startled. He blinked quickly. “Did you… did you just send me to my room?”

Virgil crossed his arms and glared.

“Oh good. I thought you hadn’t heard me.”

Deceit scowled at him. “Who do you think you are? My father?”

“Then I’ll get Patton.”

 Again, Deceit looked a little stunned. Then he scowled again and went back to his room.

Virgil turned to Roman.

“Okay, when did this start?”

 

When Roman had finished his story, Virgil looked at him a little sadly.

“I know… I know I should’ve ignored him… but he’s just… so persuasive…” Roman was still looking at his lap.

“Get up.’ Virgil’s voice was soft, and Roman looked up at him, leaning on the table next to him.

“What?”

“Get up.” Virgil tugged on his sleeve a little.

Roman stood, and Virgil stood in front of him.

Then he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“Wh-What’s this?” Roman was puzzled.

“It’s a hug.”

Roman blinked. Then he smiled and hugged Virgil back.

“Feeling any better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

They heard a little ‘ _aw_ ’ come from the doorway. Patton was standing there, the biggest grin on his face. Virgil pulled back as if Roman had electrocuted him. Roman turned bright red and looked away.

“No one finds out about this.” Roman said, looking at Patton.

Patton made that weird zip motion across his lips, but continued to smile.

“Have you boys eaten? Come on, I’ll make you some food.”

Roman looked at Virgil behind Patton’s back.

‘ _Thank you_.’ He mouthed.

Virgil just smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a little writers block funk, so if it's not good, blame my lack of Creativity. He too has self esteem issues *badum tsssss* yeah, I'm not funny or ironic. Goodbye.


End file.
